clickerheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ancients
Ancients are a feature introduced in 0.12. Information here is subject to change. Acquiring ancients Acquiring ancients requires Hero Souls. Each ancient purchase will re-roll the ones available to purchase. Total cost to summon all ancients: 354161 List of Ancients ID = Internal game ID of ancient The variable N is equal to the next level of the ancient. As in to level Dogcog to level 10 would cost 10 souls. Name Meanings and Inside Jokes Argaiv, Ancient of Enhancement, is Viagra spelled backward. Atman, Ancient of Souls, refers to the âtman, the soul/self in Hindu philosophy. Berserker, Ancient of Rage, refers to the Nordic berserkers and their powerful battle-rage. Bhaal, Ancient of Murder, is lifted from Forgotten Realms, where a deity of the same name is known as the Lord of Murder. Bubos, Ancient of Diseases, refers to the bubonic plague. Chawedo, Ancient of Agitation, may be a reference to a document entirely in anagram: "Chawedo Nujine", as this anagram is one to make most minds spin as it relates to no known language. Chronos, Ancient of Time, refers to the Greek personification of Time (not to be confused with the Titan Kronos). Dora, Ancient of Discovery, is a reference to the children's TV show Dora the Explorer. Dogcog, Ancient of Thrift, is a reference to one of the developers - doogog. Energon, Ancient of Battery Life, could either be a reference to Energizer batteries or, more likely, to the fictional life energy of the Transformers. Fortuna, Ancient of Chance, refers to the goddess of luck in Roman mythology. Fragsworth, Ancient of Wrath, is simply the screen name of one of the game's creators. Hecatoncheir, Ancient of Wallops, comes from the Greek word hekatonkheires which means "one hundred hands", presumably the instruments by which said wallops are delivered. Iris, Ancient of Vision, refers to the Iris layer in the eye that dilates based on light in the environment and is colors such as green, brown, blue, or red in rare cases (and many more!). Juggernaut, Ancient of Momentum, may refer to the definition, a huge, powerful, and overwhelming force, or the Marvel character in the X-Men series by the same name. Khrysos, Ancient of Inheritance, appears to be derived from Chrysus, a spirit of gold in Greek mythology. Kleptos, Ancient of Thieves, comes from the Greek kleptos, meaning thief (which also gives us kleptomania). Kumawakamaru, Ancient of Shadows, is the childhood name of Hino Kuwamaka, a fictional character from Japanese literature. He was known for his skills in stealth and avoiding detection. Libertas, Ancient of Freedom, refers to the Roman goddess of political liberty, separating the free from the enslaved. Mammon, Ancient of Greed, represents greed, often personified as a deity or demon (one of the seven princes of Hell). Comes from the Aramaic word for "riches/money". Mimzee, Ancient of Riches, refers to Mimzy for the movie The Last Mimzy. Morgulis, Ancient of Death, comes from Valar Morghulis, Valyrian for "All men must die" in A song of ice and fire ''by George R.R. Martin. Pluto, Ancient of Wealth, refers to the Roman god of wealth, Plutus (often confused/assimilated with Pluto, god of the Underworld), and from which we get the term ''plutocracy. Siyalatas, Ancient of Abandon, Sounds like "See-ya-lata" when said. See you later = Abandon Sniperino, Ancient of Accuracy, is a reference to the word "sniper" - A skilled military shooter that spots and picks off enemy soldiers from a concealed place. Solomon, Ancient of Wisdom, refers to King Solomon of ancient Israel. Thusia, Ancient of Vaults, "thusia" in greek means "sacrifice". Vaagur, Ancient of Impatience, comes from a reddit user named Vaagur who was very impatient about the 0.12 update. References